True Friends Revealed
by imaAvenger
Summary: This is sort of a remake of episode 59: Manderians quest. Gene kiddnaps Pepper insted of Tony to help him. But what happens when Whitney get's mixed up in all of this? Well just read & you might find out! Pepperony in the end. Idea was requested by miss Iloveyou29.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is a request from Iloveyou & I said I would do it so here it be! Hope it's ok:( This will be a muti-chapter so I hope this is as good as what you expected!

* * *

"True Friends Revealed"

*RRRIIINNGGG* the lunch bell sounded through the halls of the tomorrow academy. It was a normal thursday after noon & all the students headed to lunch inside the school, while a serton red-head went to the roof like she always does for lunch. But this time she didn't have her guys with her. Tony was eating lunch with...ugh Whitney. And Rhodey, well he was, I don't know where he was anyway she was alone. So she plopped down on the edge of the roof where she started to rummage through the contents of her lunch bag.

"Really...ham & cheese? You've got to be kidding?" Pepper complained at the sight of her sandwich. Soon she got over it & she began to munch on her un-wanted lunch. She had already started on the apples when she heard a noise from behind. At first she thought it was the sounds of an airplane, but when she turned around she quickly realized that it wasn't an airplane.

"Hello Pepper" The dark voice sounded, it was none other than the Manderian. Pepper quickly dropped the apples & stood in a fighting stance. "Gene!? What do you want?! What are you doing here!? I'm calling Tony!" Pepper yelled, but before she could get her phone to dial the number, he zapped it one of his rings. The ring made her phone levitate over to his armored hand, where he proceeded to crush it with his strength.

"Now now, we can have you calling for help can we? Pepper you have two choices. First, you can come peacefully with me, or we can do it the hard way. I think it would wise for you to choose the first." Gene said with a smirk.

But like the hard head she is, she quickly started to run for the stairs. But her attempted escape was in vain, because Gene used another ring to freeze her where she stood. As he walked over to her, she tried her best to break free but the strength of the ring was too strong. Gene released the grip of the ring's hold as he grabbed her arms from behind. He had her this time, but she tried to get away from him & struggled just to give him a hard time.

But from the stairs stood some one unexpected, as she listened to what was taking place on the roof. Then out of the safety of where she was standing, she stood in the open to _reveal_ herself.

When Pepper glanced over she saw who was standing there.

"Whitney? *breathing heavily* Get out of here...go get help! Get Tony!" Pepper yelled to Whitney as she was witnessing what was happening to her. But she stood there, in shock as the Manderian looked her way. She didn't know what to do, but from nowhere she ran over to Gene & started hitting on his armored back as if she was actually going to hurt him. As she yelled at him, it distracted him enough to loosen his grip on Pepper & she quickly sprinted from his arms when she got the chance.

"Whitney get outta here now!" Pepper yelled to her. But before Whitney could respond, Gene grabbed her & walked over to Pepper.

"Well looks like we're doing this the hard way" Gene said to himself with a somewhat _evil_ grin on his face.

He stood in front of Pepper with Whiney's arm in one hand, and started to reach for Pepper's. He grabbed her before she could run & and as they all stood, they were suddenly surrounded by a yellow orb of light.

And they disappeared from the roof.

* * *

Hey so how was it, if you want to tell me how bad my spelling is then take a number!

Hey I just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've red it...review it maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here it is...the long awaited, chapter twa! hahaha sorry it's so short & sorry you guys had to wait so long:( But this is really killing me to write Gene in such a bad part! haha

* * *

"Chapter 2"

It was dark, everywhere. Then when she opened her eyes the room spun out of control. But when she came to, Pepper had to stop & realize just where she was.

"Ohh, my head." She grumbled to herself. She stirred to try to get up, but it was best for her to just stay down. She appeared to be in some sort of temple, dark and cold. But she could see the light from outside, what looked like a sunset from holes in the ceiling. She was laying in an open room, but when she glanced around she found something, or rather some one. Whitney Stane was out cold on the other side of the room, Pepper tried to call out to her but Whitney was still unconscious.

So when Pepper's head finally cleared up, she stood to find a way out of where she was. And confirm if who she believed brought her here was a dream, or reality. So she searched the many halls & passage way's of the temple. There were many room's which held no information about where she was, and there were lot's of columns to navigate around. But soon enough Pepper turned a corner and came across a room that wasn't empty. In fact she had just found the middle of the temple. Not only were there statues but there stood a young man, pacing and talking to himself. Pepper recognized him, and knew then for sure that this wasn't a dream. Because there in the middle of the room, stood Gene Kahn a.k.a the Mandarin, and her kidnapper.

Pepper turned around, and hid behind the corner, staying quite and hoping that Gene didn't see or hear her. But he had trained himself to be alert at all time's, so he heard her. Gene knew she was watching him, but said nothing...for the moment. waiting for her to come out, he sat on a step in the open room. Pepper, trying to be as sneaky as possible, was going from column to column trying to get a better view of what he was doing. But with all the running around, Pepper didn't notice that Gene had disappeared. She started to back up & go out of the room, but just as she walked past a column, Gene grabbed her by her arms. Shocked at this sudden action, Pepper struggled, but the grip Gene had on her was unescapable.

"Gene let go of me! Right now!" Pepper yelled to him as she struggled more. "Pepper, pepper, just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you" Gene said to her with a some what soothing voice. "Gene, just let me go." Pepper said, trying not to make eye contact. But Gene held on, he wasn't done. But he wasn't rough with his grip, in fact he had loosened up.

"Gene, what do you want with me?" Pepper questioned. "Your help." Gene simply said in return. Pepper stood there with her mouth hanging open, _he_ wanted _her_ help? "What makes you think that I would help you?! After everything you did to the gang? After what you did to me to me?!" Pepper said with tears brimming the edges of her eyes. "How dare you. Why ask me for help, when you know I won't." Pepper argued with a good point. Gene had released her arms by now, and simply stood back to let her talk. And she didn't try to run, because she wouldn't know where _to _run.

"Pepper, you know that I didn't want to hurt you. I'm doing this for the better of the world!" Gene said to her hoping she would belive him. "Really Gene? You didn't want to hurt me? Is that why you went power crazy & knocked out Rhodey & Tony!? Because if you tried not to hurt me, *huh* I think you failed." Pepper was getting very upset but still had more to say..."Is that why I'm here, did you just want to make up or did you want to stab the knife in my back a little bit further in?!" She yelled at him in tears. He had broken her heart, and she couldn't do anything about it. "Pepper please." Gene tried to reason. "No Gene! I liked you! I finally came around to the idea that maybe you weren't so bad, but I guess I was wrong about that too!" Pepper yelled in frustration. "So, that's how it's gonna be then." Gene said with a very serious face.

Gene clutched his fist & held out his finger. This finger had the 6th ring upon it, the mind control ring. He knew he was going to have her help one way or another.

* * *

So? how was chapter 2? Was it good enough to wait a little longer for chapter 3?

Hey i just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've red it...review it maybe?


End file.
